The contract is divided into two sections: the California Tumor Registry and Cancer Incidence Section and the Epidemiology Section. The Contractor is responsible for developing and operating an efficient cancer incidence reporting system to insure complete reporting of all cancers diagnosed among residents of the five counties, and for coordinating and monitoring patient follow-up activities. In addition, the Contractor is responsible for planning, organizing, and implementing a variety of special studies in collaboration with other investigators in the five-county area and in affiliated programs and for cooperating with the participating teaching institutions in providing field experience and source material for selected students in medicine, epidemiology, and biostatistics.